The Rivalry
by Beautiful Nightmarism
Summary: There are no truces; there are no borders. Just two sisters and a bitter rivalry after a horrible accident that splits them apart. They establish their own kind of clans with other cats in the forest. However, light cannot exist without darkness. Will the two sisters be able to reconcile, or will the damage done be too much to mend?
1. Allegiances

**Allegiances **

**Frost's camp**

**Leader:** Frost- a white she-cat with a black paw, amber eyes and a sleek pelt

**Herbal cat**: Moth- long silver furred she-cat with bright honey colored eyes

**Warriors:**

Jackal- long haired gray tom with black rings around his yellow eyes, and extra black fur sticking up on the tip of his ears

Wasp- long haired golden she-cat with amber eyes, brown stripes dappling her back and a long brown tail.

Hawk- short haired, dark brown tom with green eyes, a white muzzle and white paws.

Rose- ginger she-cat with brown eyes and a broad face

Willow- light gray she-cat with pale green eyes and a black muzzle

Berry- small tom with soft brown fur with bright hazel eyes and a white patch of fur on his chest

Maple- white tom with big brown paws, blue eyes, and a short tail.

Birch- lithe black tom with yellow eyes, long legs, and a slight kink in his tail

Eagle- she cat with thick creamy-brown fur and pale blue eyes

Cedar- golden she-cat with light patches of brown fur and bright green eyes

Mint- brown tabby she-cat with rough fur, brown eyes, and an extra pad on her front left paw.

Beetle- big black tom with yellow eyes, thick claws, and a white ear.

Dandelion- sandy colored she cat with light patches of gray fur and green eyes

Pine- long-legged dark brown tabby tom with hazel eyes

**Protégés:**

Twig- dark brown she-cat with a creamy brown belly and face with blue eyes (her mentor is Holly)

Juniper- ginger she cat with yellow eyes and a misshapen front paw (her mentor is Mint)

Oak- glossy brown tabby furred tom with deep blue eyes (his mentor is Hawk)

**Queens**:

Rain- white she-cat with blue eyes, a dark gray face and ears (her mate is Maple)

Pebble- beautiful silver she-cat with bright green eyes (her mate is Birch)

**Night's camp**

**Leader:** Night- a beautiful black she-cat with a white paw and bright green eyes

**Herbal cat:** Raven- small dark brown she-cat with bright amber eyes and black stripes on her flank and face

**Warriors**:

Sparrow- small, light brown she-cat with white spots all over her body and a darker brown underbelly

Creek- silvery gray tom with a white chest and dark blue eyes

Tiger- dark brown tabby tom with paler chest and under belly, fluffy tail, and piercing green eyes

Patch- blue-gray tom with one white paw, and pale blue eyes

Bramble- long-legged golden brown tom with green-blue eyes

Moss- light gray she-cat with white spots and mint green eyes

Crow- creamy she-cat with black face, paws, and ear tips

Fog- dark brown tabby she-cat with green eyes and small paws

Sky- short haired white tom with intense blue eyes

Mud- tom with dark brown fur with occasional orange patches and yellow eyes

**Protégés:**

Dawn- dark grey she-cat with a black 'mask', blue eyes and a black striped tail (her mentor is Moss)

Flint- mottled gray tom with bright blue eyes (his mentor is Crow)

**Queens**

Sage- a fiery ginger she-cat with white paws and clear blue eyes

Bird- golden-brown tabby she cat with light green eyes+3.

Flower- pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes


	2. Prologue

**Prologue **

Silvery mist trickled in through the shadowy bracken that began engulfing the entire forest floor. With the full moon shining high in the night sky, the mist reflected an eerie glow upon the woods. Not a sound was heard, not a single leaf disturbed, not even owls dared to interrupt the utter silence that had befallen the forest. Three feline shapes could barely be made out among the undergrowth. Their flanks rose up and down as they slept under the shelter of a rotted tree. A black she-cat's head shot up in alarm as she heard the faint sound of a twig snap in the distance. She prodded the white she-cat that was sleeping next to her and white cat hissed in annoyance.

"What is it, Night? I'm trying to sleep." the white cat mewed groggily as she blinked the sleep out of her eyes.

"Wake up mom, I smell badger." Night growled. As Night spoke, a terrible snarling sound came from the undergrowth three tail lengths in front of the dead tree. Skulking out of the ferns was a black and white faced beast, followed by a stocky body and black beady eyes that stared viciously at the three cats.

"Frost, wake up mom and run!" Night yowled, and began streaking up the trodden path away from the badger. Her front paw twisted in agony as it came in contact with a tree root, but despite her injury she continued on until she reached a small dogwood tree. She retreated onto the lowest branch she could reach without making her injury any worse. Night listened for the sound of pawsteps pounding against the sodden earth but there wasn't any. Before she could think clearly she heard a shriek in the distance. _Mom!_

Night leaped out of the tree and landed on her good leg and raced through the trees. She found herself in territory where the trunks of the trees grew more thickly, with brambles underneath that caught on her pelt. She rounded a huge thicket of hazel and let out a squeal when she saw her mother pressed up against a trunk of a tree with her back arched and her teeth bore in a snarl. The badger loomed above her and the pungent smell of the badger made Night's eyes water. She saw her sister leap up onto the badgers back only to be tossed off and she hit the ground with a loud thud. Before Night could leap into the fray, she watched in horror as the badger lunged for her mother. She heard a sickening crunch as the badger's teeth made contact with her mother's throat.

She began to panic as searched desperately to find her sister lying on a patch of trodden soil. She padded over to her and picked her up by the scruff moving as fast as she could away from the badger and out of sight. She plunged into the undergrowth until she found herself in an unfamiliar clearing. She put Frost gently on the ground and nudged her to get up. Frost stirred stiffly under Night's muzzle and then her head shot up frantically.

"What happened? Where's mom?" she asked, her eyes were wide with fear. Night shook her head and Frost let out a wail. Then Frost stood up with her hackles raised and turned to face Night.

"It's all your fault! You should never have left us behind!" Frost hissed accusingly.

"I thought you two were running behind me! It's not my fault, it's yours for not following me!" Night growled in reply, her black fur was bristling in anger and her green eyes flashed with sorrow.

"At least I tried to protect her! You were too much of a coward and ran off!" Frost hissed back. Night unsheathed her claws and leaped at her, pinning her down hard against the ground.

"I am not a coward. You of all cats should know that by now. If I hadn't been injured I would have taken down that badger myself. I had no choice but to run. You were with mom, it's your fault." she hissed in her face. Frost heaved Night off of her and unsheathed her claws. The black she-cat lifted herself off the ground and rammed into Frost's side, knocking her to the ground.

"You are no sister of mine. You can blame me for mother's death all you want, but it's your fault. This is not over. I promise you this is not the last time you'll see me. I'm claiming this side of the forest; all the way to the river. You can have the rest but make sure to stay out of my sight." with that being said, Night turned and streaked into the undergrowth. This was the start of the rivalry. 


	3. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It had been moons since the argument with her sister. Frost had gathered many rogue cats together over the seasons to form a clan; a clan that was strong and loyal. Frost had decided to call it Lightclan. All of her clanmates were rogues that were looking for the companionship and protection the life of a clan had to offer. Frost had decided it would be best to teach these cats battle moves to protect themselves from her sister's clan. Night had decided to conduct her own way of life very similar to that of Frost's life style. They both had warriors who would fight to protect their clanmates, and hunt to keep the clan strong. These warriors were assigned protégés; young cats learning to become warriors by learning battle moves and how to catch prey under the guidance of their warrior mentors. However, Night's clan, also known as Darkclan, lacked a specific cat that Frost had and to her advantage; Moth, the clan's herbal cat. She was good with treating wounds and various sicknesses. There was only one problem…

"Can I come in?" Frost jumped at the sound of her herbal cat's voice.

"Yes, come in Moth." she replied with a flick of her tail. Frost was sitting with her back facing the entrance of her den. Her den was a tunnel underground, and the camp was a huge dip in the ground made of sand and soil, surrounded by trees. The tunnels and dens were dug out by the warriors and their nests were big leaves that were lined with goose feathers.

"Rain's kits were born," Moth purred, "two toms and a she-cat."

"That's good news, but that means more mouths to feed and more cats to protect from my sister." Frost replied unenthusiastically.

"I'm sure your sister has more sense than to harm kits." Moth said, but Frost could hear the uncertainty in her mew that she tried to hide.

"She wouldn't but that doesn't mean she can't order her warriors to." Frost hissed and she felt her pelt beginning to bristle in anger.

"Do not worry Frost. You trained the warriors to keep the clan and kits safe from harm." Moth reassured her."

"I can keep my clan safe for as long as I live, but what happens when I'm gone? I need to appoint someone as the new leader, and teach them the responsibilities a clan leader has. But what cat would be bold enough for that?" Frost explained as she glanced at Moth.

"Perhaps you should have your own protégé? One of Rain's kits is bound to have the ambition to lead a clan." Moth suggested as she curled her tail tightly around her front paws. Frost nodded at the sensible suggestion, and turned to face Moth with a determined gleam in her eyes.

"Bring me to them; I'd like to see my potential successors." Frost ordered her swiftly. Moth nodded and pushed her way into the sandy clearing of the camp beckoning Frost to follow with a flick of her tail.

When Frost emerged from her den, she squinted her eyes in surprise. The sun was high in the sky and the camp seemed busier than usual. Mint and Eagle were busy sending cats out to hunt. Oak and Willow sharing tongues near the entrance of the warriors den peacefully. Before long Frost was standing at the entrance of the nursery where she peaked inside and saw the figure of Rain curled up around three small bundles of fur.

"Hello, Rain. I'd like to welcome your little warriors into the clan." Frost mewed in a hushed tone. Rain nodded exhaustedly and Frost padded silently over to them until she was towered over the small family.

"This is Dew." Rain said quietly as she swept her tail across a small she-cat with a gray pelt and white patches of fur. Frost purred at the sight of the small kit kneading at her mother's belly. "This is Finch," Rain pointed her tail at a small tom with a gray pelt and white tail tip, "And this," Rain mewed as she moved her tail close to a smaller tom with a white pelt and gray ears, "Is Smoke."

"They're perfect." Frost murmured as she stared down at the feeding kits. Rain purred agreement as she nuzzled Swallow towards her belly when he strayed away from the nest. Frost turned and exited the nursery shortly after. Once out in the sandy hollow she heard the thundering of pawsteps against the ground coming from the outside of camp. Beetle and Cedar came streaking through the entrance to the camp; their fur ruffled and patches of blood visible on their flanks. At the smell of blood, Frost noticed her herbal cat, Moth, bounding towards them with a bundle of herbs held tightly in her jaws and began frantically eyeing their wounds. Frost followed after and stood in front of the two panting warriors; eyeing them with fear.

"What happened? Where are Pine and Dandelion?" Frost recalled sending the four on a hunt by the river. Beetle was the first to speak.

"We were by the river, hunting for fish like you told us to," he drew in a long breath before continuing, "That's when we saw Night and a few of her cats staring at us. They looked like they were going to tear our pelts off."

"There was a battle, but then Night saw that they were losing so she called to her two warriors Tiger and Patch…" Cedar looked to ground and her expression was dark then continued, "She told them to drown Pine and Dandelion as a warning."

Frost stared at Cedar with disbelief. She hadn't truly realized the depth of Night's fury. She hardly remembered the small black bundle of fur she was as a kit that was now a sturdy full grown she-cat as blood thirsty as the badger that killed their mother. Frost knew she had to do something about this before Night killed all of her camp mates.

Frost clawed the ground with her front claws in thought. Finally she stood and jumped onto the rock that jutted out of the ground in the middle of the camp.

"All cats old enough to hunt and fight for their clan gather beneath me." She yowled to her clan and her gaze swept through the camp as she watched her camp mates gather around the rock.

"In honor of Pine and Dandelion's death, we will take back the river and its fish as it is rightfully ours." Frost said, standing proudly on the rock with her chest puffed out and her tail held high. Yowls of triumph swept through the clan; a couple calling out Pine and Dandelion's names. Frost bounded off of the rock and into the crowd of cats as they gathered around her.

"All of our warriors will fight this battle," she started, "I want one group of cats to climb the trees in our territory while another group will stand in a line along the river. The group of cats who are lined along the river will lure Night's cats into the forest where the other group is waiting and on my signal, they will drop down from the trees onto their enemies back." Frost said as she etched the plan in the ground with extended claws.

"What's the signal?" Hawk asked from beside her while peering down at Frost's claw marks in the sand.

"Three flicks of my tail. On the third is when the group will jump down." Frost said.

"When will we go?" Wasp asked while flexing her claws.

"We will attack two sunrises from now, at sunhigh." Frost ordered as she surveyed the faces of her clanmates. Their eyes were glistening with the thought of battle. Frost felt a pang of guilt when her gaze rested on Beetle and Cedar. Their injuries were wrapped in cobwebs and they were still panting. If she never blamed Night for the loss of their mother, Pine and Dandelion would still be alive. No, what's done is done. There's no coming back from this. Night will regret what she has done.

**Sorry for such a long wait, I've been busy with school and finals so it's been a hard time. Being in high school can be a little stressful. But I won't update this weekend since I'll be going to prom! Well review what you think, I'd appreciate it!**


	4. Chapter 2

The day of the battle had finally arrived. The past two sunrises went by slow, and the tension of the oncoming battle was no doubt apparent. Frost stood in the entrance of her den peering out into the clearing. Rain's kits were tussling near the nursery, and Rain watched attentively with her tail wrapped around her paws. Before long, Hawk had appeared by her side and rested his tail tip on her shoulder.

"Do you think Beetle and Cedar are fit enough for battle?" Hawk asked her gently. Frost flashed him a stern look.

"Beetle and Cedar will be fine. Like I said before, every warrior is fighting this battle." She said sternly but she didn't quite believe it herself. She eyed the two injured warriors with concern while they were lying in front of the herbal cat den. "But perhaps I shouldn't make them go into battle so soon. They need to rest." She finally said with a sigh.

"I'll go tell them then." Hawk said as he made his way towards the two warriors. She held her breath as she watched Hawk approach them and told them they couldn't participate in the battle. Beetle looked like he was about to argue, but he let out a sigh and nodded; holding his head down in defeat. Cedar simply nodded in understanding. Frost let out a relieved sigh; she thought the two wouldn't take it well but she knew they had more sense than to go out into battle already injured.

Frost looked up at the sky and noticed it was almost sunhigh. She shuffled her paws nervously and felt hesitant about this battle. She could be sending these cats to their deaths. No, these are the risks we need to take. Night needs to know we are not weak.

"It's time to set up the battle groups!" Frost yowled to her camp mates as she padded into the clearing from her den. She watched as the cats began to crowd her, eyeing her with respect.

"I will be taking the patrol alongside the river," she started, "I want Jackal, Wasp, Rose, and Hawk to come with me." Her gaze flitted towards the cats she had called and they each gave her a respectful nod. "As for the group in the trees; I've selected the best climbers in camp. That group will be Willow, Eagle, Birch, Mint, and Berry." Once the patrols were made they all split up into the groups they were assigned; their gaze locked on Frost for the signal to leave for the battle.

"But what about us?" Frost turned her head around and faced Twig, with Juniper and Oak standing at her side. Juniper stared at Frost with pleading eyes. She noticed Oak and Twig kneading the ground with their claws in anticipation.

"You three will stay here and guard Rain and her kits. I need my strongest cats here in case Night and her warriors decide to sneak off and attack our camp." Frost told them. They all nodded their heads in unison and padded off to sit protectively in front of the nursery.

"We leave now." Frost's paws tingled with excitement as she led the group into the forest. Above, the clouds had cleared and the sun shone, full and bright. Hawk was padding next to her brushing his flank against her fur occasionally. They swerved past a bramble thicket and Frost stopped in a clearing where the trunks of the trees were thick and the branches were close enough to to the ground to drop from. She could hear the roaring of the river current up ahead; it was close. She turned her head and nodded indicating that these trees were to be used for the attack.

"Two cats or less per tree." Frost ordered with a nervous twitch of her whiskers. She plunged into the bracken followed by the river battle group.

When they reached the river side Frost growled a warning to the cats behind her. Night was perched on a log on the other side of the river, warriors hidden in the bracken behind her. Frost could see the glint of their eyes in spite of the shade of the trees towering above them.

"I knew you'd come, sister." Night spoke with a menacing tone; almost as a taunt.

"You took the lives of two of my warriors and for that, you will pay." Frost drew her lips back in a snarl, baring her teeth.

"We'll see about that!" Night yowled and leaped off the log and plunged into the river. Her warriors slunk out of the undergrowth and slid into the water following close behind. Frost bunched up her muscles as Night made it to the other side and streaked towards Frost with her claws extended. Night slashed at Frost's muzzle and blood splashed onto the dirt. Frost ducked, hissing, and dived for Night's hind leg. Her eyes flashed with triumph as she tugged Night's leg from under her. Frost snatched at her pelt with a forepaw and she hooked her onto her spine. Night writhed under Frost's weight, desperately trying to roll away but Frost lunged for her throat. Night let out a shriek and knocked Frost onto her side. She tried to slice into Frost's throat with a flailing paw but Frost dodged it by ducking her head. Night turned and streaked away, plunging into the frenzy of fighting cats.

"Coward!" Frost yowled after her. She turned and searched the clearing for her camp mates and she watched as they were slowly inching their way towards the trees where the others were waiting to attack. She spotted Hawk wrestling a dark brown tabby tom to the ground, hind paws scrabbling at the tom's belly.

She flattened her ears against the shrieking, paws slammed against her side. She staggered, gasping for breath as the wind was knocked out of her. She turned to face her attacker. _Moss._ She recognized the light gray she-cat with white spots. Moss's eyes flashed with fury and her legs were trembling. She thrusted a paw out, catching Frost's ear.

Frost ducked away as she felt the tip tear. She lashed out with her forepaw, her claws piercing Moss's fur and she felt her claws digging into flesh as she raked the she-cat's cheek.

"You're messing with the wrong cat." Frost snarled. Pain sliced through her muzzle and she staggered backwards. Moss had caught her with a vicious jab, and blood sprayed the earth. Frost yowled and dived forward. She reached out and dug her claws into the she-cat's flank. Snagging flesh, she pulled Moss backwards and tossed her to the side. She landed clumsily on the ground and Frost charged at her. She slammed her paws against Moss's exposed flank. Moss jerked backwards and turned to flee.

Frost went diving forward as she shouldered her way between the thrashing bodies towards the trees. She flicked her tail three times and she heard the caterwaul of Willow. They landed into the frenzy of fighting cats, hissing, they sent the other cats reeling. They all scurried to the river and plunged into the current. Night paced around the shore of the river with her tail lashing.

"This is not over." she hissed and turned and followed her cats to the other side of the river. Frost held her head and tail up in triumph and let out a yowl. We did it.


	5. Chapter 3

Night padded into the forest with her cats behind her. She ignored the stinging of her wounds and the burrs that stuck onto her soaked fur. Her paws ached and her muscles were sore. No cat dared to come up to her as they were afraid she would claw their ears off. How could they lose to a bunch of Lightclan warriors? Darkclan is supposed to be stronger; we were invulnerable. _No, we still are. I won't let this make us look weak._

Night ducked past the brambles that lead into her camp. The smooth ground beneath her paw pads gave her comfort and she let out a sigh. She padded towards her nest inside a dead tree with an opening at the roots. The floor of her den was covered with moss and soft goose feathers. She sat on her haunches facing the opening of her den and she watched her cats stream into the camp. They all sat in the clearing, panting. Some were looking uneasily toward her den. She let out another sigh; she couldn't let her cats think they were defeated. They relied on her for everything and she promised she would keep them safe. I'm a failure...

She padded into the clearing and faced her warriors. They all looked at her with surprise and began murmuring quietly to themselves. Tiger padded up to her and sat on his haunches. Night examined his pelt and noticed a long bleeding gash going up his flank with tufts of fur half pulled out of his pelt.

"You should see Raven; she knows how to tend to wounds." Night suggested, eyeing his wounds with concern. He shook his head.

"She needs to tend to her own wounds first. I need to talk to you." He looked down at his paws nervously.

"You may speak." She told him.

"I know that we lost that battle but I was wondering if we could make a truce with Lightclan? It would save us a lot of time to establish borders rather than fighting over pieces of land." He suggested shyly. Night narrowed her eyes; her eyes flashed with fury.

"I will never forgive Frost. You know that. I want her and all of her cats dead. I'll do it myself if I have to." She growled and Tiger flinched.

"Y-yes Night. Understood." He took one last look at her and turned towards the other cats. Night lashed her tail and flexed her claws into the ground. Would I really kill my own sister?

The clattering of branches woke Night. Cold dawn light filtered into the den, and the ferns rustled in the wind. She fought the urge to tuck her nose under her paw and go back to sleep. She stifled a yawn as she heaved herself out of her nest and into the clearing. She looked around, startled by the emptiness of the camp. She heard a distressed yowl come from outside of camp, and she perked her ears in the direction. She sniffed the air urgently only to catch the musty pungent smell she dreaded the most. _Dogs!_

She charged out of the camp following the fresh stench of the dogs mingled with the fear scent of cats. She pushed hard against the ground, surging forward, sprinkling needles in her wake. She skidded to a halt at the top of the slope; the stench of dogs hit her throat. Below, the ferns shook as dark shapes swarmed through the gully. She looked desperately up at the trees for her camp mates. Her heart raced in her chest as she spotted the sleek pelts of her clan amongst the tree branches. She watched in horror as Patch climbed feebly up the bark; the dogs' jaws snapping close to his hind legs. Suddenly the dog stretched its head forward and grasped his foreleg in its jaws. Night's pelt began to bristle; blood roared in her ears but she felt no fear as she made her way towards the dogs. She raked her claws against its flank and it yelped in fear. She tried to pull one of her claws out of its fur but it was snagged in too deep. She pulled back in a panic and yowled in pain as her claw was ripped off. The dog lost its grip on Patch and focused on Night. She streaked up into the tree, wincing at the feeling of rough bark against the flesh where her claw used to be. She made it up safely in the tree; Patch following her not too far behind.

"Where did the dogs come from? Why wasn't anyone in camp? And why didn't anyone tell me?" She looked at the fear stricken cats, her eyes flashing with anger.

"We were out on a early hunting patrol." Sparrow rasped; her green eyes wide with alarm.

"Then we found a dead rabbit in front of the abandoned cave." Creek mewed from a branch above Night.

"Or at least we thought it was abandoned. Those dogs decided to live there. When we walked in we saw pups, it's a whole pack." Sparrow said.

"We couldn't fight them on our own, there is too many of them." Tiger inquired, but Night fixed him with a stern glare. Her gaze flitted towards the dogs at base of the tree. The dogs were pacing below them slowly. They looked like they were getting bored.

"We'll wait them out, if we leave now we could lead them back to camp. I'm sure you left some warriors to guard the queens?" She peered up through the leaves towards Creek.

"Yes, Wasp, Willow and Bramble are in the nursery guarding the queens and the kits." Creek told her.

"And what about Dawn and Flint?" Night asked, her whiskers twitching irritably. She should know where every cat is. Why didn't anybody tell her?

"We told them to stay in their den. I didn't want to wake you in case you were needed back at camp." Night could hear Creek shuffling his paws on the bark.

"How many dogs were there?" Night inquired.

"Six, not including their pups though." Sparrow answered. Night's eyes widened in alarm. There was no way they could drive these dogs out by themselves.

"We'll wait them out and we won't go within ten tail-lengths near the cave or beyond that." Night finally ordered.

"But that's most of our territory! Where will we hunt?" Fog protested.

"The dogs will leave, they won't stay there forever." Night reassured them. She looked down at the dogs uneasily. I hope I'm right.

**I'm debating on who I like the most at the moment, I can't choose between Frost and Night! Review who you like the most so far! (:**


End file.
